Changes
by spitting.image
Summary: Rachel couldn't take it anymore she just had to get away from there.. Rachel left Lima halfway through her sophomore year right after regional's and came back just in time for her senior year of high school ready to face everyone again..
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV-

I'm finally back in this horrible place that i hate so much. You see what happen was i was a Freshman and as soon as i got into this school was that i was bullied right away for how i dressed and because i talked to much, i just went through it all but later on it didn't help that i joined glee club so i got bullied much more and slushied. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez was the ones to make me finally crack. Every time someone bullied me i just walked away with my head held high and ignored it but one day i couldn't take it anymore.

*_Flash back*_

_We all had just won regional's and were jumping around being all happy, then went back to the choir room to celebrate._

_"okay guys i just wanna say how proud i am for all of you now we have a shot at nationals and i believe we will win and show this school that even glee club can win something and be cool not just the jocks or the Cheerios." Mister Schuester said giving a speech like always _

_"yes everyone i would also like to add to what Mister Shue said and say that i am also proud of everyone's performance tonight and-_

_"ooh shut up manhands can't you just be happy quietly so none of us have to hear your annoying voice that can so easily ruin all of our happy moods"Santana said rudely cutting me off, everyone just ignored me and silently agreed with Santana, the only person that didn't was Puck he actually looked at me with sympathy._

_"so i say that we enjoy this moment and throw awesome party"Puck said as everyone cheered and went on there way to Pucks houses_

_"come on Rachel i will give you a ride to my place"Puck said, he was the only true friend i had _

_"Thank you Noah"i said _

_as we arrived there everyone was waiting for Puck and he blasted music and that's when the party started but it was only us glee kids at the moment._

_it took all but five minutes as soon as i walked through that door for Santana and Quinn to throw a slushie in my face and start laughing at me and that was the moment where i realized i had enough. I ran out the house with tears going down my face and straight to my house and as soon as morning came i asked my fathers if we can move and i can transfer schools and they quickly agreed knowing what i was going through but i had to wait a week. For the next week i didn't leave my house not wanting to see anyone from school i deleted my Facebook and anything else that they can easily find me on and i also changed my phone number. The only person that had my new number was Puck because i gave it to him and i asked him to not tell anyone my situation and told him that i was moving to Florida._

_*End of flashback*_

Now since i left about half of sophomore year it should be a year and half later seeing how it is now the first day of senior year.

* * *

Puck's POV-

I really feel bad for what happen to Rachel. I haven't seen her since my party but today and i wouldn't normally be happy cause it's the first day of school but my best friend Rachel is finally back and i told her to meet me in front of school at the parking lot so now i just can't wait to see her. As i park my car i'm looking around for Rachel but i just couldn't seem to find her.

"um hey Noah i missed you"i hear a sexy voice say from behind me but when i turn around expecting to see the same Rachel i see a completely different Rachel.

"wow babe i knew you changed but i didn't know you changed physically and that much to"i say giving her the biggest hug ever

"haha i told you i'm different now Noah i'm not going to let Quinn or Santana or anybody else mess with me i will just kicked there ass if they get in my way"she says

"you are so badass now Rach i like it and i really don't think they are even going to recolonize you"i say

"thank thats exactly what i wanted, so anything i need to know that you didn't tell me already"she asked me

"um Santana and Brittany are together and out the closet"i said not sure if i told her that already

"finally they were so obvious"she said

"yeah they really were, so are you going to tell people your gay or no"i asked

"i really dont care im not going to hide it so yeah people are going to know"she told me

"alright cool i have your back no matter what Rach, i just wanna see Finn's face when he finds out"

"thanks and yeah that should be funny"she said

"come on Rach lets go to class we have the same thing anyway and we are already late"i said

"aww look at you being perfect but yeah lets go"she said

* * *

Rachel's POV-

As soon as me and Noah walk into class and i try to see if any of the glee members also have this class but the only one i could spot out was Kurt.

"why are you to late"the teacher said

"um i'm knew and Noah was walking me"i said acting fake

"and whats your name"she asked

i look straight at Kurt and say "Rachel Berry" and i said that he mouth fell open and i can tell he was in shock

"okay you two take a seat"she says and i take a seat by some random kid in the back while Puck goes and sits next to Kurt knowing i didn't wanna sit there. From this seat i can see Kurt texting like crazy and then i randomly feel a paper hit me and i open it up noticing its from Puck.

-**Kurt is telling everyone from Glee that your.. i saw his text-** he writes to me

-**its okay Noah they were going to find out anyway-** i write back and throw the paper at him

when he got it he just looked at me and gave me a thumbs up which i returned


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV(Lunch)

I'm sitting here in an empty classroom eating my lunch with Puck because i really didn't feel like dealing with anybody right now and i had to explain to him some stuff anyway so its good we are alone.

"so here the thing i wanna get back at mainly Santana, Quinn, and Finn for putting me through hell"i said

"okay and how are you going to be doing this"he asked

"well i don't really have a plan yet but i for Santana but i think i'm going to brake up her and Brittany up"i said

"damn Rachel they messed you up for you to do that but your my bro so i will help you with whatever you need"Puck said

"thank you"i said hugging him

* * *

Puck's POV- (Glee)

"Guys i'm not making this up shes really back"Kurt said

everyone's fighting here because they don't believe Kurt or Santana, the only reason Santana knows is because they both had a class together already.

"no she really is back and she's super hot now and acts completely different its crazy"Santana said

"but i haven't seen her around and i notice everyone that comes into this school" Mercedes said

"yeah i think i would have noticed if Rachel Berry came back"Quinn said

i just sit here smirking waiting for her to come in she did say she was going to be late

"she came in with Puck this morning right Puck?"Kurt questions me

"shut up"i said refusing to answer

"no they are right i'm back and i'm here to stay for the rest of this year"Rachel said walking in and smirks at all there reactions and so do i, most of them looked shocked but Quinn looks like she seen a ghost and Santana just looks really turned on so i guess this will make Rachel's plan a lot simpler.

* * *

Rachel's POV-

"are you all going to just stare at me cause its getting on my nerves"i said getting annoyed and that's when they stopped staring but they are probably more shock at how i yelled at them.

"Rach sit next to me"Puck said calling me over

"of course Noah who else would i sit next to my love"i said winking at him as he laughed

"Rachel!?"Mister Shue said coming into the choir room

"yeah whats up do i have to sing again really cause you all already know how i sing"i said to him

"wow your back and no you don't have to sing again"he said

"good"i said

"um yeah so anyway guys i believe we can win nationals this year and we are going to start off this lesson with simple duets"he said as he road it off the board

"i want Rachel"Finn said which just pissed me off, he thinks I'm just going to go running back to him when he did nothing for me and i just used him as a cover because i didn't wanna come out the closet yet

"hell no i won't ever be partners with you again"i said with hate and that just made everyone go into shock again and stare at me again

"but Rachel we work good together we always did"Finn said

"no"i said again

"um Finn it doesn't matter anyway cause its going to be random anyway"he said pulling out a hat that we need to pick papers from

"okay Brittany come and pick"he said

so basically the partners ended up being me and Santana, Brittany and Sam, Quinn and Tina, Mike and Blaine, Finn and Kurt, and Mercedes and Puck.

"okay now that everyone has there partners sit next to them and work on your song" mister Shue said

"yay" i said sarcastically

"good luck babe"Puck said getting up and leaving me

"hey"Santana said sitting next to me

"sup" i said to her

"wanna go do this somewhere else like at your house or something"she said

"you think i want you anywhere near my house" i said getting mad but i remember i have to keep my cool okay so i plan to hurt Quinn and Santana like they hurt me and i'm going to start with Santana.

"what the hell"she said getting mad herself

"i'm sorry Santana what i meant was i don't want u near my house i want you in it"i said putting my hand on her leg and winking at her noticing her blush.

"um okay lets go to your house then"she said lowly

"alright lets go" i said getting up and leaving

"we out mister Shue"i yelled at him

* * *

(my house)

"so Santana how you been" i said trying to start a conversation

"good"

"cool you wanna a beer"i asked already getting them and making sure i bend so she can get a full view of my ass which i can see her staring at

"umm yeah"she said with a blush

"okay here"i said giving her one

"so which song you wanna sing for glee club"She asked

"wait i have a question"i asked already knowing the answer to what i'm about to ask but i wanted to hear her say it

"alright what is it"she said

"did you guys win nationals that year i left"i asked

"no we lost"she said getting mad

"mm interesting, alright well i'm back so we are going to win this year"i said being conceited

"well shit your a cocky little midget"she said

"okay one your like 2 inches taller then me so don't call me midget and two i have a right to be cocky since you haven't stop checking me out since i came back"i said with a smirk on my face.

"whatever aren't we supposed to be picking a song"she said trying to change subjects

"mm its crazy how your trying to change the subject on me"i said not letting the topic go, so i decided to have fun with this and go near her and sit on her lap with my body facing hers so that both of my legs are on the sides of hers.

"w-what are you doing Berry?"she questioned but really didn't push me off or do anything about it.

"are you saying your not attracted to me and that i have no right to be cocky?" i asked her as i took her hands and put them on my ass and then put mine over her shoulders.

"uhh B-Berry"she said squeezing my ass which i'm not going to lie felt really good, i mean even if i don't like her doesn't mean i'm not attracted to her

"what happen Santana do you really have to be calling me by my last name, or do i have to make you say my name"i said seductively in her ear

"Rachel i can't"she said but she still didn't do anything to stop me

"and why is that"i said

"i have Brittany"she said

"yeah? but if you really were thinking about Brittany right now you wouldn't still be squeezing my ass"i said making a point and thats when i got off of her quickly and took a seat next to her.

"so what song are we singing"i asked as she looked at me confused and like if i was crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's Pov(walking to class)

i have been teasing Santana every chance i get but i don't go to far like i haven't kissed her or anything that would be to easy, i want her to kiss me, that way she cheated because she wanted to not because i forced her to. also speaking of Santana there's her and Brittany by her locker.

"hey Santana"i said while i passed by them and smirked at her

"hi Berry"she said while looking down

"hi Rachey"Brittany said to me

"hello Brittany how is your day so far"i asked

"good me and San had sexy time earlier"she said

"um Brittany i told you to not say that stuff out loud"Santana said embarrassed

"no its okay thats hot but anyway Brittany do you mind if i steal Santana for a bit"i asked

"you can take her i'm meeting up with Q anyway"she explained

"thank you"i said while grabbing Santana's wrist and pushing her into the janitors closet

"what the hell Berry why did you drag me in here"she questioned

"what did i tell you about calling me Berry, do i really have to make you say my name"i said seductively and she moaned quietly

"Rachel stop no i told you i have Brittany"she said

"i like how every time i say i'm going to make you say my name you end up saying Rachel and i haven't done anything yet, oh and you always say you have Brittany but you do nothing about it"i explained

"because...

"because what? your not say anything"i said getting close to her so that our body'd are pressed together, but she didn't say anything she actually lean her lips towards mine but very slowly. i was smirking waiting for her lips to touch mine but of course my phone has to ring which stops her and she pushes me off

"i have to go, i can't deal with this right now"she said while running out

i answer my phone to see that it's puck

-**Rach where are you- **

**_-idiot you just ruined my plan-_**

**-what do you mean-**

-_**Santana was about to kiss me but you called and she stopped and left-**_

**-ooh i'm sorry bro i didn't know-**

** -_it's fine at least i know that she wants this to happen-_**

**-yeah that's good-**

_**-why did you call?-**_

**-ooh yeah i called to see where you were at cause i had some stuff to talk to you about-**

_**-alright meet me in the choir room right now-**_

_**-**_**i'm already here-**

i saw him in there and i hung up the phone and sat down on top of the piano.

"soo what happen?"i asked

"i'm in the mood to throw a party and i think we should do it at your house"he explained to me

"um okay i have no problem with throwing a party but who's invited"i asked

"i think we should only invite the glee club that way they can see the new Rachel at a party"he said to me

"or you just want liquor"i said

"that to so lets tell everyone" he said

"you tell them and i will set things up and leave now"i said

"ok"he agreed

* * *

Puck's POV-(glee)

"hey everyone listen up, today Rachel and i are throwing a party at her house and that's the reason she not at glee right now because she's setting up the party"i announced

"your lying i know Rachel and she will never miss glee to set up a party"Finn said

"whatever Finn no one cares what you think and you obviously don't know Rachel like i do"i said

"so what time is the party"Brittany questioned not caring about the argument that was about to happen

"at 6 and if you want you can all stay over since we are going to be drinking"i said

"okay"they all agreed

* * *

Rache's POV(my house)

so it is now 6:02 and everyone at glee club has just entered my house

"alright people so who's staying over?"i asked

everyone but Artie and Sam raised there hands..

"sorry Rachel but my mom is picking me and Sam up"Artie said

"whatever"i said not really caring

"alright let's get this party started"Puck yelled

Right away everyone started drinking and the Music started blasting

-1 hour later-

"hey R-Rach we should like all play a game" Puck said drunk

"ummmm like what"i question also drunk but not as much as Puck

"truth or dare"he said

"ooh and if it lands on me or Santana dare us to kiss okay?"i asked

"yeahh dude no problem"he said

"alright everyone truth or dare time get in a circle"i yelled

they all came in a circle right away

"alright since it's my party i go first, soo Brittany truth or dare"i asked

"dare"she said happily

"i dare you to kiss Sam"i said and that's when Santana glared at me and i winked back

"okay"she said just giving him a quick tap kiss

"my turn, Quinn truth or dare?"she asked

"dare"she said

"i dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Rachel"Brittany said shocking me and Quinn

"okay lets go Rachel"she said

"okay"i said getting up and going into my closet with Quinn

"hi"she said

"Quinn you are so drunk"i said

"so are you"she said

"i guess-

she didn't let me Finish she just grabbed my face and smashed her lips into mine.

"Damn Quinn"i said pulling back for a second but this time i grabbed her by her hips and pulled her so that they was no space between us and kissed her hard. Catching her by surprise she gasped and that's when i took the opportunity and put my tongue to touch her's.

"Rachel"she moaned, i took my hand off her hip and moved it on her thigh, my hand was slowly moving up her skirt till i reached her panties, i started to rub her through her panties and she started moaning louder.

The closet door was quickly opened by Puck telling us that 7 minutes was up...

"alright Rachel was getting it in"he said trying to give me a high five"he yelled

"hell yeah"i said giving him a high five

"okay my turn, Sam truth or dare"Quinn asked

"truth"he said

"who are you crushing on"she asked

"Mercedes"he said with a slight blush

"um Finn truth or dare"Sam asked

"Dare"Finn said

"i dare you to do a body shot off of Kurt"Sam said

"ooh hell no"Finn said

"come on dude you to scared"Puck said

"fine i will do this"Finn said

Watching Finn do this body shot off of Kurt was the funnest thing i have ever seen..

"Rachel truth or dare"Finn asked

"Truth"i said just because it was Finn

"do you still have feelings for me?"he asked

"hell no i'm gay"i said

"what no stop lying"he said

"fine don't believe me"i said not caring what he thinks

"so Santana truth or dare"i asked

"truth"she said

"who in this room besides Brittany would you fuck"i asked with a smirk on my face

"you"Santana said quietly

"mmm nice guy's i will be right back"i said leaving and going to my room to get something but when i turn around i'm being pushed on the bed and kissed roughly, when i open my eyes im surprised to see that its...

* * *

**sorry for ending the chapter like this :) but let me know who you think it should be...**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's POV-

"mmm nice guy's i will be right back"i said leaving and going to my room to get something but when i turn around i'm being pushed on the bed and kissed roughly, when i open my eyes im surprised to see that its Quinn.

"hey Quinn not that i'm not enjoying this but what are you doing"i questioned

"i want you"she said and again kissed me roughly, at this point i wasn't even thinking about talking i was just so turned on.

i flipped her over so that i was on top and quickly removed her shirt and bra as my mouth went straight for her nipple, i sucked on it as she played with my hair and moaned.

"Rachel more" she moaned, i took off her panties and put two finger's inside of her without a warning and quickly started pumping in and out of her

"Berry where are you we are waiting for you to continue the game"Santana said as she came in but as soon as she saw what was happening she stop moving

i pulled my finger's out of Quinn and got up to go to the bathroom to clean my hands, i know this is going to mess with my plan on getting Santana to kiss me to brake her and Brittany up so i have to think of something new.

"so you were messing with me the whole time huh?"Santana said from behind me, i guess she followed me

"no of course not Santana i like you" i said lying

"if you like me then why were you fucking Quinn"she asked getting mad

"why are you getting mad you have Brittany" i said smirking

"i'm not mad" she said getting defensive

"mm sure your not, do you like me back Santana" i asked taking a step forward

"n-no"she said backing away, i guess this doesn't ruin my plan

"kiss me"i said getting closer to her

"n-no"she said

"you sound so unsure of yourself"i said smirking at her, and she just walked away, i know i got to her so at least my plan is still good.

* * *

Rachel's POV- (next day lunch)

"Rachel you think we can talk" Quinn asked

"sure talk to me"i said knowing what she wanted to talk about

"can we go to a classroom i don't wanna talk here"she asked

"yeah lets go"i said walking to a classroom, once we got there she sat down and i just stayed standing

"so about yesterday i'm sorry"she said which confused me

"wait why are you sorry"i asked

"because i just attacked your face like that"she said blushing

"well it's fine i liked it"i said

"really?"she said

"um yeah"i said

"oh well would you like to do it again sometime"she said which shocked me

"Quinn are you gay ?"i asked

"yes, no, i don't know maybe" she said

"it's okay i will help you figure it out"i said

"so that's a yes"she asked

"yup that's a yes"i said as i have her a tap kiss and left the room to look for Puck.

and once i found him i pulled him away from his table and pushed him into the hallway.

"what the hell Rach i was eating" he said with a mouth full of food

"yeah well i have stuff to tell you about"i said

"okay what's up"he asked

"alright Quinn just asked me if i wanted to mess around with her and i said yeah and she's confused about her sexuality, while i told Santana i liked her and she's unsure of what she wants" i explained to him

"okay so what you gonna do"he asked

"well i'm going to be extremely sweet to Quinn and get her to be my girlfriend, that way i can brake her heart and cheat on her with Santana on the side" i said

"but if she see's your with Quinn wouldn't that make her back off of you?" he asked

"maybe, or it can just make her jealous and want me more" i said

"alright Ray just be careful"he said with concern

"of what this is perfect"i said with a big smile on my face

"well i just have a feeling that this is going to end badly"he said

"nope not at all" i said

"okay"he said unsure and that's when i walked away to go to my next class

* * *

Rachel's POV-(at home)

so i'm sitting here on my couch alone thinking of something to do when the idea hit's me to text Quinn

-**hey-badass Rachel **

**-hey Rachel ?- Q**

**-of course- Badass Rachel**

**-sorry your sign through me off- Q**

**-lol it's true-badass Rachel**

**- i guess :/- Q**

**- don't test me-badass Rachel**

**- lol alright i won't badass-Q**

**-you know what you should do?-badass Rachel**

**-what?- Q**

**-come over-badass Rachel**

**-okay i'm going to go now-Q **

**-kk just walk in i will leave the door unocked-baddass Rachel**

**-okay-Q**

i know she will be coming here thinking that we are going to do stuff but if i want her to be mine i have to show her that's not the only thing on my mind, so im going to cook for her. Not really knowing how to cook i almost burned everything and that's when i saw Quinn behind me looking confused.

"what going on"she said with a smile

"well i tried to cook for you and it didn't work out"i said kind of embarrassed

"ooh well it's really sweet that you tried but let's just order pizza" she said

"okay fine"i said going to sit while she went to go order,

"i can't believe that just happened ughhh" i said to myself while i hit myself in the head

"so what do you wanna do while we are waiting" she asked me, walking back into the room

"lets watch a movie"i said

"okay"she said taking a seat next to me

i got up to put in a random movie and as soon as it started i wasted no time putting my arm around her which i can see she didn't mind as she just lean her head on me. About 30 minutes into the movie the pizza guy came and we just started eating.

"im confused about something"she said

"which is"i asked

"i came here thinking we were going to kiss and stuff but yet you tried to cook for me and we ended up watching a movie, is this a date?"she asked

"well do you want it to be"i asked with a smirk

"um i don't know"she said with a blush

"i think you do"i said with confidence

"why do you think that"she asked

"cause you would of left by now if you didn't want it to be"i said

"i guess"she said

* * *

**thank you everyone for the help :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey i just wanna say that anybody can let me know what they think of my story or if you want something to happen let me know.  
**

* * *

Rachel's POV-

"i guess" she said

"Quinn i like you"i said getting straight to the point

"wait really?"she said surprised

"yes i have since the end of freshman year"i said

"but i was so mean to you, i bullied you"she said still in shock

"yeah i know it hurt my feelings but i still liked you even through all that"i said

"wow"she said speechless

"yeah so do you think you could like me back"i said trying to act shy

"yeah i think i do actually"she said

"really?"i said

"yes but what does this mean for us"she questioned

"well would you to be my girlfriend?"i asked

"Rachel.. i would but i don't think im ready for everyone to know"she said

"okay how about this you be my girlfriend and we tell the glee club only?" i asked

"okay i can agree with that"she said with a smile

"okay cool we tell them tomorrow babe"i said

"babe?"she said with a blush

"um sorry? i'm used to calling my girlfriends that"i said

"no i liked it really. but wait you went out with a girl before" she asked

"yeah shes my bestfriend now but we dated for like 2 months"i explained

"oh okay so we tell everyone tomorrow"she asked

"yeah tomorrow"i said

* * *

(Glee club)

i had already informed Puck of what happened between me and Quinn earlier today so he's the only one that didn't look at me weird when i decided to sit next to Quinn. As usual Mister Shue is late so i'm going to use this time to tell everyone about Quinn and i.

"hey are you ready"i whispered to Quinn

"um yeah lets tell them"she said, so me and Quinn get up and stand in the middle of the room together

"okay everyone listen up, Quinn and i have an announcement" i yelled

"is this about glee?"Kurt asked

"nope its about something else, you see we would like it if it stays between us and you guys the glee club"Quinn said

"Quinn is my girlfriend"i said grabbing her hand and watching all there reactions, for the most part they all looked shocked.

"are you joking this can not be true"Finn said looking mad

"well is it so get over it"i said to him

he just got up kicked a chair and left the room and thats when mister shue decides to come in

"guys what happened" Mister Shue asked

"oh me and Quinn told everyone we are together and Finn got mad kicked a Chair and left" i explained

"um well okay"he said not really knowing what to do

"can we just end glee club early today"Puck asked

"fine just today"Mister Shue said

"if you all want we can hang out at my place" i asked to everyone

"yeah sure"they all agreed and went on there way

"hey wait Brittany you mind if i steal Santana for a second"i asked her

"sure no problem"she said walking away

"babe i will meet you at my car just let me talk to Santana for a little bit"i said

"okay"she giving me a tap kiss then leaving

"what do you want Rachel"she said rolling her eyes

"Finally you call me by my first name"i said smirking

"can i go now"she said getting impatient

"wait i just wanted to say sorry"i said

"for what telling me you like me then a day or two later telling everyone in glee that you and Quinn are girlfriends"she said getting mad

"yes but i really do like you baby"i said put my hand on her arm. i should really be an actor

"don't call me that"she said

"come on don't be like that"i said

"if you do like me then you wouldn't be with Quinn right now "she said

"but your with Brittany and i couldn't take seeing you two together being all happy so i decided to find my own happiness" i explained

"okay"she said not sure what to say

"Santana do you like me"i asked getting closer to her and leaning my face closer

without warning she picked me up put me on the piano and kissed me and i kissed back.

"Rachel"she moaned as i started rubbing her through her spanks

i pulled back knowing we have been gone to long and Brittany and Quinn might come back

"i would love to continue but we really should get back to Brittany and Quinn"i said

"i can't believe i just cheated on Brittany"she said out loud to herself

"relax i wont tell" i said walking out the room to Quinn

"hey babe come on lets go"i said to Quinn

"yeah"she responded

* * *

(my house)

"im amazed at how we were one of the last people to leave and yet we are the first to be here"i said

"i know, you know what this means"she said looking at me seductively

"mm im pretty sure i know"i said kissing her

"RACHEL we need to talk"Puck yelled rushing into my house, me and Quinn pulled apart

"oh well sorry lady's but if it wasn't me Sam is about a block away anyway so ether way you had no time, but you could always do it in front of me"Puck said smirking

"perv"i said hitting him in the arm

"hey guys" Sam said walking in

"hey just leave the door open and make yourself at home"i said

"sure"he said laying down on my couch

"Noah lets go to my room so we can talk"i said to him walking upstairs

"im scared for you Rach"he said as soon as we step into my room

"for what exactly?" i asked

"well you are dating Quinn and going to mess up Santana's and Brittany's relationship and i just think your taking things to far"he said

"no i'm not"i said getting annoyed

"okay listen i know they messed you up pretty bad but i think you should just let go of your revenge plan"he said

"why should i" i asked

"i think your the one who is going to end up getting more hurt in the end"he said

"i don't know"i said unsure of what to say

"remember you had a little crush on Quinn like the first day of school but it went away when she started bulling you"he said

"um yeah what does that have to do with anything"i said

"well i was thinking since your already in a relationship with her that you can stop this whole revenge thing before it gets any further and explore those old feelings and enjoy the relationship like any other teenager"he said

"mm you know just cause you have always been there for me i will think about what you said, but when the hell did you get so wise"i said

"your not the only one that changed but shhh don't tell anyone i need to keep up this badass image"he said flexing his arms

"HAHA yeah okay your a big softy"i said

"your just mean Rachel"he said pouting

"theres one thing about what you said"i said to him getting serious

"what is it"he asked

"well after glee when everyone left, i asked Santana to stay behind and we talk and i kind of teased her and we ended up kissing and stuff"i said

"damn well have you talked to her"he asked

"no right after we kissed and stuff she stood there and was like i can't believe i cheated on Brittany and i just walk away"i explained

"well you need to talk to her and tell her that, that kiss needs to stay between you two and it can't happen again"he said

"but like she's hot i'm hot...

"Rachel no you said you would think about what i said"he said glaring at me

"okay damn i was just kidding relax i will think about it"i said to him

"okay good now go see your girl"he said, and i just walked down stairs

When i went down i saw everyone having a beer in there hand and music was playing but not loud enough.

"Damn every really made them self's comfortable"i said out loud

"hey"Quinn said kissing me on the cheek

"hey babe"i said stealing her beer

"hey that was mine" she said

"well since your my girlfriend what's mine is yours"i said smirking at her

"that's not fair"she said

"it's completely fair"i said smacking her ass and walking away so i can find Santana but instead of finding her i ended up finding Brittany

"hey Brittany"i said

"hey Rachel"she said

"wanna Dance"i asked, since i can't find Santana i should probably stay with Brittany so that way Santana will ended up coming towards me anyway.

"of course"she said dragging me to the dance floor and started grinding on me right away and with the way she was dancing on me i'm so glad im not a boy

"RACHEL we need to talk"Santana yelled at me grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs

* * *

Quinn's POV-

"hey Quinn" i heard Brittany say besides me as i watched Santana drag Rachel upstairs

"yeah Brittany?"i asked

"do you know what they are going to talk about?"she asked me

"no why" i said

"i know you won't notice because you only been with Rachel for like a day but i have been noticing that Santana and Rachel have been spending a lot of alone time together" she said

"it's probably nothing Britt, they are just bonding as friends"

"okay if you say so"she said but i can tell from her face expression that she was still unsure about them

"yeah"i said, great now Brittany has me curious about them ughh

* * *

**hey guys let me know what you think...**

**What should Santana and Rachel talk about?**

**What do you think Santana is going to tell Rachel?**

**Do you think Brittany and Quinn is going to find out? **

**let me know and thank you for reading and if anybody has an ideas i'm open to listen to them just let me know. :)**


End file.
